Another Side: Reaction
by Nameless Pierrot
Summary: UP Bagian 2. Kembali; Sekali lagi, mereka diberi kesempatan / side story untuk 'From You to You'
1. Bagian 1: Penyesalan

_"_ _Seorang pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun tewas setelah terjun dari lantai sepuluh Universitas Tokyo._

 _Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Akashi Tetsuya, putra bungsu dari pemilik Akashi corp ini diduga melakukan aksi bunuh diri lantaran stress dan—"_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Another Side: Reaction**

 **Side Story for 'From You to You'**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Cerita ini barulah milik saya ^^**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Akashi Seijuuro memandang jengkel pada televisi yang sejak kemarin memberitahukan tentang berita yang sama—Tentang adiknya yang melakukan aksi bunuh diri.

Hei, tidak taukah kalian bahwa sekarang ia dan keluarganya sedang dalam masa berkabung?

Adiknya baru saja meninggal dunia tiga hari yang lalu.

Tidakkah para media berfikir untuk berhenti memberitakan hal yang sudah lewat? Seijuuro ingin sekali membakar kantor berita yang memberitakan hal tersebut.

Tidak punya otak.

Tidak usah diulang. Seijuuro sudah tau. Bodoh.

Kematian adiknya membuat kelima Akashi bersaudara terpukul, khususnya Seijuuro.

Shintarou yang terus mengurung diri selama tiga hari ini tanpa makan dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Atsushi yang mogok makan dan menjadi orang yang mudah tersinggung dan sering mengamuk.

Ryouta yang terus menangis dikamarnya, tak perduli siang atau malam.

Dan Daiki—yang menghilang di siang hari kemudian pulang di malam hari dengan keadaan mabuk.

Melihat keadaan adik-adiknya yang seperti itu hanya membuat Seijuuro semakin tertekan.

Ini semua salahnya, salahnya yang gagal mengurus adik-adiknya, salahnya yang tidak becus mengatasi masalah diantara mereka, salahnya yang membiarkan jarak diantara mereka semakin melebar.

Ini salahnya. Murni salahnya. Sebagai kakak yang paling tua.

Seijuuro sudah tau, Tetsuya pasti tertekan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Ia pasti sudah memendamnya sampai merasa tidak kuat lagi dan berakhir seperti ini.

"Hukum aku, Tuhan. Aku sudah gagal menjadi kakak yang baik bagi mereka.. Kaa- _san_ , Tou- _san_ , maafkan Seijuuro yang tidak berguna ini." Dipojok ruang kerjanya yang gelap, Akashi Seijuuro terduduk frustasi. Tangannya memeluk erat bingkai foto yang disana terdapat foto dirinya bersama kelima saudaranya dan juga kedua orangtuanya, mereka semua tersenyum bahagia. berbeda dengan sekarang.

.

.

.

Hari itu tepat pukul 13.05 siang hari, Seijuuro masih sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya dikantor. Ia sedang bersiap-siap, sepuluh menit lagi ada _meeting_ penting dengan klien luar negeri. Tentunya Seijuuro harus menyiapkan segalanya secara matang agar ia berhasil membujuk kliennya agar mau bekerjasama dengan Perusahaannya.

Kemudian ponselnya berdering. Seijuuro yang sedang memasukan sejumlah berkas-berkas penting melirik sekilas kearah ponselnya yang bergetar diatas meja kerjanya.

Lampu ponselnya berkedap-kedip, menunjukan tulisan—

 _'Shintarou calling'_

Tidak biasanya adiknya, Akashi Shintarou, menghubunginya disaat sibuk seperti ini. Mungkin ini hal penting.

Mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengangkatnya, Seijuuro menempatkan ponselnya ditelinganya yang kemudian diapit oleh lehernya, sementara kedua tangannya masih bergerak memasukan berkas-berkas ke tas kantornya.

"Ada apa, Shintarou? Kau tau ini jam sibukku, kan?"

Seijuuro menjawab datar. Berkas-berkasnya sudah beres. Seijuuro mengambil kacamata yang tergeletak diatas meja kerjanya kemudian memakainya. Melihat jam, sekarang sudah pukul 13.09. Seijuuro mengambil tas kantornya, bersiap-siap keluar.

 _"Hei, Seijuuro.. "_

Suara Shintarou terdengar bergetar. Seijuuro yang baru saja ingin memutar gagang pintu ruangannya seketika terhenti

Ada yang salah.

 _"Tetsuya.."_

Seijuuro memasang telinga baik-baik,

 _"Tetsuya meninggal."_

Dunia Seijuuro seakan berhenti berputar.

 _"bunuh diri—lompat.. atap universitas.."_

Suara Shintaro terdengar patah-patah, kemudian Seijuuro dapat mendengar isakan pelan dari ponselnya.

Tas ditangan Seijuuro jatuh, disusul oleh ponselnya yang entah mengapa terlepas dari pegangannya.

Sekarang, dunia Seijuuro benar-benar berhenti berputar.

.

.

.

Tubuh Tetsuya sekarang berada di unit forensik rumah sakit 'Akashi's Hospital'.

Shintarou yang menanganinya langsung. Menangani tubuh adiknya yang anggotanya sudah terpisah.

Sungguh, Shintarou tidak kuat, dibalik maskernya ia ingin berteriak, menjerit, menangis.

Bayangkan, siapa yang tidak _shock_ ketika tiba-tiba kau sedang bekerja di rumah sakit kemudian mendapat berita kalau adikmu meninggal karna bunuh diri.

Dan sekarang ia harus menangani tubuh adiknya yang terpisah seperti ini.

Bagaimana tidak terpisah, terjatuh dari gedung lantai sepuluh.

Sumpah demi apapun yang ada didunia ini, Shintarou bahkan hampir mati berdiri ketika tubuh adiknya yang kini tak berbentuk dan berlumuran darah berjalan melewatinya saat memasuki rumah sakit tadi.

Setelah selesai, Shintaro keluar ruangan, berusaha menghubungi saudaranya yang lain—dimulai dari Seijuuro.

Tangannya bergetar ketika menunggu panggilannya diangkat, kemudian terdengar jawaban yang terkesan buru-buru.

 _"Ada apa, Shintarou? Kau tau ini jam sibukku kan?"_

Sesibuk apa kau, Seijuuro? Apakah kau akan terus melanjutkan urusanmu setelah mendengar berita ini?

Tetsuya mati.

Adik kesayangan kita mati, dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan, Seijuuro.

Shintarou berusaha mengumpulkan suaranya,

"Tetsuya.."

Walaupun sedikit bergetar.

"Tetsuya meninggal."

"bunuh diri—lompat.. atap universitas.."

Shintarou tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan baik, tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika, kemudian jatuh terduduk. Shintarou menutup mulutnya, berusaha menutupi suara isakan keras yang memaksa keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

Saat itu, Ryouta barusaja selesai memiloti pesawat penerbangan Prancis-Jepang.

Ia barusaja turun dari pesawat. Kemudian buru-buru menghidupkan ponselnya.

Mengecek, siapa tau ada fans atau penguntit yang biasa menghubunginya atau mengiriminya pesan yang aneh-aneh.

Walaupun Ryouta sudah berhenti dari pekerjaan modelnya, fans-fansnya masih saja mengejarnya. Tidak heran, karena tampang Ryouta yang seperti ABG tujuh belas tahunan, walaupun sebenarnya usianya sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun.

Tapi yang ada hanya satu sms dari Shintarou, kakak keduanya.

Tidak biasanya kakaknya yang tsundere ini mengiriminya pesan. Merasa senang karena sedikit diperhatikan, Ryouta membuka pesan tersebut dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

 **From : Shintaroucchi!**

 **To : Ryouta**

 **Subject: Pulang sekarang**

 **Tetsuya meninggal. Bunuh diri. Pulang secepatnya**

Hanya tiga kalimat, yang sukses membuat senyum diwajah Ryouta lenyap begitu saja.

Ini bohong kan?

Tetsuyacchi- _nya_ tidak mungkin mati kan?

Shintaro pasti berbohong. Kakaknya memang senang sekali mengerjai dirinya ini.

Kemudian Ryouta tertawa,

Tertawa keras sekali, membuat perhatian beberapa orang tertuju padanya.

Disela tawanya, ada sungai kecil yang diam-diam mengalir dipipinya.

Kemudian tawa tersebut berubah menjadi tangisan frustasi. Ryouta terduduk sambil meremas kepalanya sendiri.

Orang-orang yang mulai khawatir segera menghampirinya, tapi Ryouta tidak perduli. Ia hanya menangis, dan menangis.

.

.

.

Toko Atsushi sedang ramai hari ini, tentu saja. Tapi ini lebih ramai lagi dari hari biasanya.

Atsushi bahkan sampai angkat tangan memasak didapur bersama para karyawannya, padahal biasanya ia hanya mengawasi keadaan toko kuenya.

Atsushi sedang mengocok adonan kue, kemudian ponsel disaku celananya bergetar, ada yang menghubunginya.

Ia mengabaikannya, tidak tahu apa kalau ia sedang sibuk? Tokonya sedang ramai.

Paling-paling hanya orang iseng. Tidak mungkin salah satu saudaranya yang menghubunginya, mereka kan sangat sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Atsushi juga, makanya ia mengabaikannya.

Ponselnya terus bergetar sampai beberapa kali, tapi Atsushi tetap mengabaikannya. Sibuk mengocok adonan, memanggang, menghias, dan lain sebagainya.

Setelah tokonya mulai sepi, Atsushi mengecek ponselnya.

Lima panggilan tidak terjawab dan satu pesan belum dibaca.

Semuanya dari Shintarou

"Heh? tumben sekali.." Atsushi menggumam malas.

Dibukanya pesan dari Shintarou

Kemudian ekspresi datar diwajah Atsushi lenyap, matanya membulat sempurna, tangannya yang memegang ponsel bergetar hebat membuat ponsel tersebut terjatuh.

Mendadak tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. mulutnya hanya bisa terbuka tertutup kemudian terbuka, begitu seterusnya.

Ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari pipinya, semakin lama semakin deras.

"ARGGGHHHHHHH..."

 **PRANG!**

Dapat terdengar suara piring, mangkuk, dan sejumlah peralatan dapur jatuh lalu pecah.

Atsushi berteriak histeris, seperti orang kesetanan, mengacak-acak apa yang ada dihadapannya. membuat sejumlah karyawan disekitarnya kaget dan langsung menahannya dan berusaha menenangkan.

Tapi Atsushi tetap mengamuk.

 _Tidak mungkin.._

 _Tidak mungkin adiknya meninggal, kan?_

Baru tadi pagi Atsushi berpapasan dengan adiknya dirumah sebelum mereka berangkat bekerja dan kuliah, kemudian bertegur sapa dan salam.

 _Jadi ini arti kata-katamu tadi pagi, Tetsu-chin?_

 _"Atsushi-niisan, Tetsuya_ ** _pergi dulu._** _Ittekimasu.."_

 _"Ya, hati-hati, Tetsu-chin."_

.

.

.

Pertandingan basket baru saja selesai.

Pertandingan antara timnas Jepang melawan timnas XXX.

Tentu saja Jepang menang telak, mengingat banyak pemain yang luar biasa hebatnya di tim ini. Tapi yang lebih hebat lagi adalah yang melatih mereka, Akashi Daiki.

Bagaimanapun, pelatih yang hebat pasti akan membuat pemain yang ia latih juga hebat, tapi tidak akan pernah menyaingi pelatih itu sendiri.

Akashi Daiki, selama hidupnya tidak pernah sekalipun meleset memasukkan bola ke ring basket. Mau dalam gaya apapun, atau asal melemparpun, bola itu pasti selalu masuk.

 _Court_ basket sudah sepi. Pertandingan selesai. Para pemain dan penonton sudah pulang. Jadi Daiki memutuskan untuk bermain basket sebentar, sendirian.

Ada earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya. Sambil mendengar musik, Daiki bermain basket.

Aneh bukan? Daiki tidak perduli.

Yang penting ia nyaman.

Kemudian dapat terdengar suara bola yang menabrak ring basket keras. Bola tersebut terlempar jauh.

Baru kali ini lemparan Daiki meleset.

Kemudian tubuhnya mematung. Bukan karena bola yang tidak masuk—

Sebelumnya, ditengah-tengah permainan, ada yang menghubunginya. Daiki mengangkatnya. Menyambungkannya lewat earphonenya sambil bermain basket.

Tambah aneh bukan? Memang. Tapi bukan ini masalahnya.

Masalahnya adalah apa yang dikatakan orang yang meneleponnya barusan, Seijuuro, membuat jantung Daiki seakan-akan mendadak berhenti.

 _"Cepatlah pulang, Daiki. Kita harus segera mengurus pemakaman Tetsuya."_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kebuat~

Abaikan jika kurang masuk akal, karena ini hanya side story dari 'From you to You' :'v

Untuk lebih jelasnya dan kelanjutan ceritanya, bisa baca ceritanya langsung, cek profil ^^

Chapter satu sudah update, silahkan dicek :)

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~


	2. Bagian 2: Kembali

Ia pikir dirinya tidak akan terbangun lagi.

Tapi ketika rasa sakit mulai membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya, Kuroko Tetsuya kembali membuka matanya, perlahan. Merah. Dunianya melebur dalam warna tersebut.

Sayup-sayup, ia dapat mendengar panik dari sekitarnya. Ingin menengok pun ia tak mampu.

Rasanya, tubuhnya remuk, seperti habis dihantam palu secara berulang. Rasanya, tubuhnya ini akan hancur jika ia bergerak sedikit saja.

Tak berdaya, ia memilih diam dengan posisinya sekarang. Diam mendengarkan suara orang-orang yang panik di sekitarnya, meski tak bisa mendengarnya jelas, ia bisa tahu kalau orang-orang itu sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya.

Dan sekarang ia mulai merasa sulit untuk bernapas. Mulut dibuka lebar-lebar. Ia mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia butuh lebih. Lagi... lagi. Dadanya sakit. Tidak, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena rasa sakit, rasa sakit itu perlahan menelannya, melumpuhkan indera perasanya, hingga yang bisa ia rasakan hanya-

 ** _"TENSI DARAH BERADA DI BAWAH 30!"_**

 ** _"PASIEN MENGALAMI KESULITAN BERNAPAS, DOK!"_**

 ** _"Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya, bisakah kau mendengarku!?"_**

 _...bisa._

Tapi mulutnya terlalu sibuk untuk mengisi oksigen di paru-parunya.

 **Bipbipbipbipbipbip-**

 ** _"DETAK JANTUNG PASIEN TAK BERATURAN!"_**

 ** _"Ambil defibrillator!"_**

Mereka semakin panik saja. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi di luar sana? Suara mesin yang berbunyi nyaring di sebelahnya sangat berisik.

Ia sendiri sedang berjuang, berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidupnya meski rasanya percuma.

Ia akan mati.

Seseorang berkata tepat di telinganya. _"Hei, nak, kau bisa mendengarku? Kau harus bertahan, nak. Demi orang-orang yang menyayangimu, dan demi dirimu juga, oke?"_ Kali ini ia bisa menangkap perkataan orang itu. Tak mampu menggerakan anggota tubuhnya, bahkan untuk menggangguk sekali pun, Kuroko mengiyakan dalam hati.

 ** _" Satu... dua... tiga...!"_**

Dadanya naik, sesuatu mengaliri tubuhnya. Ia memuntahkan sesuatu, seseorang buru-buru mengelap apa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Dunianya semakin memburam, ia mulai kehilangan fokus.

 ** _"Oke! Sekali lagi. Satu dua tiga!"_**

Sekali lagi, dadanya naik. Dan Tetsuya kembali memuntahkan sesuatu.

 _Sakit sekali..._

Jika Tuhan benar-benar ada... Ia berdoa, dari lubuk hatinya terdalam, permudahlah kematiannya ini. Ia tidak akan meminta diberi kekuatan untuk melewatinya, karena rasa sakit ini benar-benar sudah membutakannya.

Ia tidak akan sanggup.

 _Inikah yang dinamakan sekarat...?_

 ** _"L-lagi..."_**

 _Siapa dia...?_

Dalam kesadarannya yang mulai memudar, ingatannya seolah berputar sendiri seperti kaset rusak, memperlihatkan beberapa kejadian yang tak asing.

 _Itukah kenanganku?_

Ada yang tersenyum malu-malu

Ada yang tersenyum cerah

Ada yang tersenyum lebar sekali

Ada juga yang tersenyum tenang

Wajah-wajah polos yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya itu...

 _Siapa mereka?_

Otaknya tak lagi mengenali wajah-wajah familiar itu. Ia merasa tak seharusnya melupakan mereka, ini salah, dosa besar. Mereka adalah orang yang penting. Ingat, ingat, Ku-siapa pula namanya?

Saat sesuatu yang dingin itu kembali menyentuh dadanya, tubuhnya tak lagi bereaksi. Iris sebiru langit meredup. Rasa sakit tak lagi terasa, ia tak perlu mencoba susah payah bernapas seperti tadi, suara gaduh di sekitarnya juga ikut menghilang-digantikan suara nyaring dari sebuah mesin yang kini menunjukan garis lurus pada layarnya.

Waktu seakan terhenti.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ketika pintu ruangan UGD terbuka, lima remaja pelangi yang awalnya sedang duduk menunggu dengan cemas langsung mengerubungi sosok yang baru keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sang dokter memandangi mereka berlima satu-persatu, lalu menunduk. "Maafkan kami..." katanya sesal. "Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, tapi luka pasien terlalu parah. Jadi... kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Kalaupun pasien bertahan, kami khawatir dia akan lumpuh karena sarafnya yang rusak. Kemungkinan terburuknya, lumpuh total. Ada kemungkinan dia akan buta.

"Pasien termasuk orang yang beruntung karena tidak akan merasakan hal itu..."

Aomine menunduk. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar selagi mendengarkan penjelasan dokter. Matanya merah dan melotot. Tiga detik kemudian, kerah jas sang dokter ditarik ke atas, sampai tubuh pria paruh baya itu tak lagi menapak lantai.

"Jadi kau sengaja membiarkan adikku mati, HAAAAAAAA?!"

"SHINTAROU, ATSUSHI!"

Lengannya langsung dipegang dari kedua sisi, seperti perintah Akashi. Sang dokter jatuh ke lantai. Jelas ketakutan melihat Aomine yang mengamuk dan segera mundur.

"Lepas! Lepas, Sialan!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Aomine Daiki!" kata Akashi, berusaha menenangkan Aomine yang terus saja memberontak seperti orang gila. Membuat Murasakibara dan Midorima kewalahan.

"Ini semua bohong kan...?" suara serak Kise membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya. "Tetsuyacchi tidak mungkin pergi. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku... kenapa... pasti aku sedang bermimpi. Haha.. ya, sebentar lagi aku akan terbangun. Tidak perlu panik, Ryouta. Tetsuyacchi-mu baik-baik saja di dunia nyata... dia sedang... dia pasti sedang tertidur di kamarnya. dia tertidur-"

"Ryouta..."

"Akashicchi... Ini semua mimpi... kan?" Kise bertanya sambil menahan air mata. Mencengkram lengan baju Akashi.

Tapi ekspresi gelap Akashi mengkhianati kepercayaannya.

Seketika setelah Kise mendapat jawabannya, air matanya langsung mengalir deras dari sepasang kelereng kuning yang terlihat redup. Mulut Kise terbuka lebar, segera tangannya langsung menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan teriakan yang hendak keluar.

Akashi sendiri... hanya diam. Mencoba tetap tenang di antara keributan saudaranya.

Tapi bagaimana dia sendiri bisa tenang? Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya adiknya baru saja dinyatakan meninggal oleh dokter. Bagaimana... otaknya yang katanya jenius ini memproses informasi semacam ini?

Penglihatannya mulai menggelap saat melihat wajah putus asa Kise. Kepalanya sakit ketika mendengar amukan Aomine dan dua orang saudaranya yang lain yang berusaha menenangkannya. Seluruh tubuhnya melemas, saat mengingat bahwa adiknya sudah tiada.

Adiknya sudah meninggal.

Kuroko Tetsuya sudah mati.

Saat itu, yang niat awalnya Akashi ingin menenangkan Kise, malah tubuhnya runtuh di pelukan saudara pirangnya. Kesadarannya hanya tersisa seperempat, dia mulai ditelan kegelapan.

Lalu, dia melihat sesuatu.

Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang, yang berjalan menuntun seorang anak berambut biru.

Okaa-san dan Tetsuya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Jangan...!"

Tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tak menghentikan mereka, Akashi berlari mengejar keduanya, sebelum salah satu dari mereka sempat melangkah masuk ke dalam pintu.

"Jangan bawa Tetsuya, Kaasan!" Akashi akhirnya berhasil menahan pergelangan tangan adiknya. Keduanya menoleh ke arah Akashi. Wajah mereka hanya terlihat setengah karena tertutupi rambut masing-masing.

Tetsuya mendongak, tapi Akashi tetap tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah saudaranya itu. "Tetsuya, kau tidak boleh ikut! Dengar, aku tidak mengizinkanmu... Kami masih membutuhkanmu!" Ia memperkuat cengkraman pada tangannya, tidak peduli itu bisa membuat tangan adiknya hancur. Akashi hanya ingin adiknya diam di sini, bersamanya, bersama saudaranya yang lain. Ia belum siap untuk kehilangan adiknya.

Yang dipanggil 'Tetsuya' bergeming untuk sesaat, kembali menatap wanita berambut merah. Cukup lama mereka saling bertukar pandang, sebelum... yang lebih kecil melepas paksa gandengan tangan sang ibu.

Akashi membulatkan matanya, kala tangan mungil yang satunya balik menggenggam tangannya.

.

.

.

"-Akashicchi! Akashicchi! Midorimacchi, bagaimana ini...!? Akashicchi pingsan!"

"Bawa dia ke ruang rawat! Kau bisa menggendongnya, kan, Kise?"

"Aku... aku tidak tahu... aku merasa begitu lemas... aku tidak yakin bisa menggendongnya..."

"Murasakibara-"

Murasakibara jatuh terduduk. Tangannya memegang dadanya, sebelum meremas kaus seragam Teiko miliknya.

"... sakit... " bisiknya, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Midorima. "Dadaku sakit sekali... Mido-chin, kurasa aku juga sakit."

Melihat air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi Murasakibara, membuat hati Midorima goyah.

Ia sampai lupa untuk mengekspresikan emosinya.

Kise menangis sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Akashi, mencoba membangunkkan saudara merahnya yang pingsan karena syok.

Murasakibara diam memandang lantai sambil menangis dalam diam.

Aomine... Midorima masih memegang lengannya, menahannya agar tak mengamuk. Tapi sekarang saudara hitamnya jadi tenang tak bersua. Midorima mencoba menengok, sedikit menunduk, melihat wajah Aomine, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan wajah syok Aomine, dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, dan mata yang lurus menatap ruang tempat Kuroko Tetsuya ditangani. Ruang di mana tubuh tak bernyawa adiknya berada.

Tubuh tak bernyawa... adiknya?

Saat itu juga, cengkramannya pada tangan Aomine melemah. Midorima mundur perlahan sampai tubuhnya menabrak tembok, dan merosot. Ia menunduk, tangannya menelusuri rambutnya, sebelum ia jambak keras surai hijaunya itu.

"Akashicchi?! Midorimacchi, Akashicchi sadar! Mi-"

"D-DOKTER!"

Omongan Kise terpotong oleh suara suster yang baru saja keluar dari dalam ruang UGD.

"...J-jantungnya... JANTUNG PASIEN KEMBALI BERDETAK!"


End file.
